Dream full of pleasure
by zosandragon
Summary: Zoro sees a very enjoyable dream he has never seen and will probably never see again as good. Tentacle one-shot, SanZo, rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

This is a quite quick one-shot, hope there's no typos. But hope you like it~

A dream of full pleasure

Zoro stared at the clear blue sky, a nice and warm sea breeze caressed his green hair. He took a deep breath and tasted some smoke instead of salt of the sea. Damn that cook, always ruining everything.

He decided not to care and shut his eyes. It didn't take long for him to be asleep and see dreams.

He opened his eyes lazily and he was sitting in the Going Merry's kitchen. The kitchen had only a part of the stuff there normally was. But Sanji was one of the things that was there.

''Oi, cook, give me some booze''

No answer was heard, he didn't care though if he did answer.

He got up and decided to scare the cook up, didn't know why, he just felt like it. And besides, he could do whatever he wanted, this was his dream. Zoro smirked at the thought.

He got behind him quietly, suddenly yelled something and slammed his hands to the kitchen table next to Sanji. He got no voice out of Sanji, but intead Sanji turned to him, had his most gorgeus smile on his face, and he started moving towards him like a slut or something, trying to seduce him. He moved those hips closer and closer until their crotches touched.

Zoro pushed him away, and then Sanji's beautiful face turned to a evil grin. He got dark aura around him and his eyes were black for a moment. Then there was bright blue tentacles coming from cook's back.

''What the fuck!?''

Zoro was about to cut those aproaching tentacles with his katana, but there was none on his hip. Damn. When he lifted his gze back up, the tentacles had already surrounded him.

He looked again to the cook and he was normal again, but, without clothes. But tentacles were still there and one was coming from his crotch, too. Zoro yelped.

''Sanji what the fuck are you doing and what is happening to you''

Again he was left without any answer.

Zoro noticed that few of the tentacles tried to approach him and he tried to run past them, but they quickly caught him. Those slimy ropes bandaged him very quickly and he was binded to the wall.

Then Sanji moved closer and closer, until his face was in front of Zoro's. Sanji licked his lips.

''Ero-cook, let me go, what do you want?''

In a second, a tentacle-tongue was in his mouth, exploring every corner and tooth in it. Zoro's eyes shot wide open and he tried to struggle, but he couldn't move at all, damn tentacles!

Then he saw Sanji getting closer and their lips touched. Sanji kissed him very talentedly but Zoro did nothing.

But, this was just a dream, right? Why he shouldn't enjoy a good kiss? It was a stupid cook, but he was so damn good at this.

Then he kissed very hungrily back. Zoro sensed that it lightened Sanji up. Sanji started moving one of his tentacles just in front of Zoro's crotch as like an reward, and he made sure Zoro would feel it.

Zoro blushed and saw Sanji moving a bit further, loosening his tentacles a bit which relaxed Zoro a bit.

Then started happening something ...wonderful. All of Sanji's tentacles started to rub Zoro's body. All of them massaged his tight and strong muscles, and few his hardening cock. Zoro felt a bit embarrassed that the cook was just staring there when he got a hard on, but it's just a dream. In addition, he was feeling damn horny.

Then, the tentacles teared off his clothes, he didn't expect it, but in the end he didn't even mind. It wasn't cold or he didn't feel embarrassed to be naked before dream Sanji. No one will know about this.

He felt something between his buttcheeks, and it dug deeper, until it was gently caressing his entrance. Zoro blushed madly as he felt tickly pleasure, but he hadn't thought about this butt-thing at all. He followed the tentacle towards Sanji and noticed it maybe was one coming from his crotch.

No, he will not give a permission for this. Not that he was afraid of pain, but somehow...

''Hey stop it there, isn't my gorgeus body and dick enough for you?'' Zoro asked with a smirk on his face.

Sanji just grinned back and thrust the tip of the tentacle in.

''Ah!'' Zoro shouted.

How it could feel this good? Is it really this good in real life or is it because of the dream? He lost his thought when he felt a tentacle squeezing his dick in the rythm of the tentacles tip thrusting in him. He was sure it won't leave to this, he was gonna feel something better.

And he got what he wanted. Sanji thrusted his thick tentacle deep inside of him.

''AAAH!''

Zoro lost his vision for a moment, he only felt the waves of pleasure spreading from his anus to all parts of his body. He felt his body shivering along the waves every fierce thrust.

Sanji grinned, came closer to Zoro and whispered to his ear: ''You're a good boy. Will you stay put if I loosen you some more?''

''Ah! Nnh! Yes, yes!'' Zoro shouted with mindless expression on his face, he was truly in some kind of wonderland of pleasure.

Thrust after thrust, he felt better and better, he felt like he was high of pleasure. He felt his dick throbbing like crazy and he was losing his mind the closer he came to the climax. Sanji sensed it, too, but he let his semen inside Zoro first, and, he blocked the path of Zoro's cum with another tentacle.

That shot Zoro over the edge, but he couldn't cum. Fuck, nononono, he lost his mind of the overflowing pleasure-waves and he just yelled and yelled from the pleasure, until Sanji let him cum. He cummed a big load of his semen all around the floor. He lifted his gaze and concentrated enough to see Sanji licking his crotch-tentacle with a grin.

''AAAAH!'' Zoro yelled as he opened his eyes on the deck of Going Merry. What?

What just happened...?

Then the flashback came. He remembered the dream fucking clearly, damn he was never going to forget it. He remembered every horny shout, he remembered every one of those bright blue tentacles. He remembered how it all happened until he went completely mindless.

''Marimo! What are you yelling about?'' Zoro jolted. He blushed and ran to hide around the corner. He felt something, sticky. He looked down and saw a painful hard on, and a fucking big load of cum wetting his pants completely. His face was scarlet now.

How could he see Sanji now when even his voice could made him hard?!


	2. Dream comes true

**Dream full of pleasure chapter 2**

Zoro ran at the back of the ship in horror, that shit cook can't see him like this. Everyone would see his boner from at least ten meter away from him, and the stains of sticky semen on his pants too.

''Mosshead where are you, is everything okay?'' Sanji continued asking and walked towards him and was just around the corner.

Zoro did quick decision and acted. As Sanji appeared from behind the corner, he grabbed him, shut his mouth with his hand and laid his at the deck quite roughly.

''Shh! Be quiet you dumbass!'' Zoro hissed and put his finger to his lips to strengthen his message.

Sanji stared at him wide eyed, tint of anger and confusion in the visible eye.

''Just go back there and say that everything is okay, I want to be alone. Is that clear?'' Zoro said trying to look angry, but failing at that.

Sanji nodded and his mind calmed, which was visible through his eye. Zoro let him go with knowing that now Sanji would definitely notice his pants with stains and the throbbing erection, hardening more and more as he watched Sanji scanning him from his toes up to his blushing face.

Sanji stared a second to his crotch, saw boner pointing at him, and blushed. Fuck, he could see how big he was, could see how much semen he had already cummed. He was getting hard himself, even though he didn't want it.

Zoro stood there keeping his mouth shut. If he opened it, he would moan, he was so fucking horny again and he used all his willpower not to attack Sanji and ask him to fuck him mindless again. But that blush on Sanji's face and his waking erection didn't do it easier at all. He trembled, fisted his hands, tried to glue his legs to the deck.

It was weird. They both stood there watching each other getting hornier and hornier all the time, but too scared to move, too scared to take a step forward, fearing to ruin everything by doing it.

Sanji was the first to move. He banged Zoro to the fall, kissing him fiercely, and Zoro doing it back likewise. Their minds was overwritten by the exitement, and only thing they thought was each other.

Sanji ripped Zoro's clothes off him, as Zoro did to him. Sanji pressed their bodies tightly together, kissing at the same time to muffle the noises they would make. Their heartbeats synced as their chests touched again and again, their minds were one as their hands travelled through each other's body, until Sanji banged Zoro to the deck, looking at him as he was just a breeding animal. Zoro didn't feel any pain, his brains didn't record it at all. Zoro spread his legs, showing exactly what he wanted, and he got it.

Sanji thrust in one-go, starting with slow phase, turning it up all the time. They moved their muscled hips in the same rhythm to get as much pleasure as possible. As Sanji found Zoro's prostate, Zoro lost his mind. It was like the wonderland of pleasure again from his dreams. The climax was building in his stomach as Sanji kissed him again to muffle his shout of Zoro's name to Zoro's mouth as he came.

It felt amazing to feel Sanji's semen spread inside him with pressure, so amazing he was gonna cum in a moment, but then Sanji pressed his thumb hard on the tip of his dick, as if knowing about the happenings of his dream. He felt the enermous crippling pleasure again shouting hard to Sanji's mouth, eyes wide open, until Sanji let go. Zoro felt the wave of pleasure going through his body again, starting from the tip of his dick, continuing it way up to his neck, he felt tingling all over his body.

Zoro tried to catch his breath, eyes shut, feeling Sanji's gaze on his entrance, dripping out his semen. They gained their minds little by little until they shared the same feelings; regret and shame. They had lost their self-control just like mating male horses, ready stick their dicks inside any hole. Zoro opened his eyes and saw Sanji staring at his dark eyes.

They said nothing. They already shared the same feelings, they felt them in the air.

Sanji weeped the semen off their bodies, as an apologize and got dressed. He straightened his back, setting his tie and walked away as nothing had happened. So did Zoro. This won't happen ever again. It was not a dream, this was real world. They were nakamas, they were each others protectors.


End file.
